The Internet is a Place for
by viet-asian
Summary: So.. what happened when Sora and Riku find fan art? You'll see.. Yaoi
1. Discovery

"Hey check this out Riku! The people, the people! They like us, they really _really_ like us!"

"What are you screaming about now..?" Riku sighed while entering Sora's room.

"Look, look Riku. This 'Kingdom Hearts' game that we were in is a complete success! It was so successful that **many many** 'people' are drawing pictures of you and I!"

"What.. I don't want no fan girls drawing pictures of me.."

"Stop acting like an old man Riku. This is really cool!" Sora said overly amused as he typed in the search engine 'Riku and Sora'.

"Are you actually going to search for our names **combined**?" Riku asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said with a smile and then clicked the 'enter' button.

"OMFG!" Riku screamed in shock.

"My virgin eyes!" Sora yelp.

"I can't believe that these 'fan girls' are drawing such.. such.." Sora paused to think of a pronoun to describe the images that he had just viewed.

"Malarkey?" Riku inquired. "Yeah sure.. such malarkey!" Sora concluded.

"You're making such a big deal about something so small." Riku murmured

"You're the one who said 'omfg' when you saw the pictures!"

"Yes, because I was shocked" There was a small moment of silence for Sora could not think of a come-back.

"It's really not that bad" Riku argued.

"Not that bad! They are complete works of **fiction**!" Sora whined as he got up "I mean I'm a guy. I'm supposed to love _girls_. Not having an affair with my best _guy_ friend. That's why I like Kairi. She's a **girl**! G-I-R-L! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" Sora ranted as he paced around his room waving his arms about.

"I think you've been hanging out with Axel too much."

"Why's that?"

"'Got it Memorized?' That's his.. erm, quote thing."

"Oh yeah huh.. Well, it doesn't matter since he's dead."

Riku chuckled and shook his head. "Right so anways.. You're actually right about something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. There are fiction. There's no way that you could be that good of a kisser and that good of a xxx-buddy. I mean seriously." He got up and ruffled his young friend's hair with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?! Of course I can. I bet I'm twice as good as you in kissing." Sora objected.

Riku gave him a laugh that sound as he was mocking him. "Sure kid.. What about xxx-ing?"

"Eh. No comment. Point is I'm a good kissser" Sora nodded.

"Then prove it." Riku demanded. Sora gasped with a blush while pointing his finger as if he was going to say something. He then put his finger down and looked to the floor. After a short while, Sora looked up at Riku with a reassuring face and said slightly hesitating, "Fine.. I-I will!"


	2. Kissing

**Note:** Right now it is... December 27, 2006 12:13 AM. I am having serious difficulty describing the kissing scene. For I was never the best 'describer'.

Now! It is December 28, 2006 12:44 AM. I have successfully written my story. I feel so perverted. : X

Share my fan fictions with your friends... Please? Well, you don't have to .. but yeah. :D

-------------

"Then do it!" Riku demanded.

"Patience is a virtu, Riku.." Sora reminded him.

"Okay fine, I'm waiting.."

"Uh, so how do I start?"

"You're the _oh so great kisser_. Shouldn't you know?" Riku mocked.

"Y-yeah. Of course. I was just testing you. Unfortunately you failed."

"Oh, darn. Now are you done fooling around?"

Sora gulped for he had not kissed yet anyone before. Nonetheless a guy. "Yeah. Here I come!" He pursed his lips together, closed his eyes, and moved towards Riku.

"Um, Sora.. what are you doing?"

"Conditioning? Yes! I have to condition before I kiss. That's what makes me such an awesome kisser!" Riku just chuckled at Sora's silly response. He could tell that Sora has never kissed anyone before.

"Sora.. it's okay if you don't want to."

"No, um, well.." Though Sora thought it would be awkward to kiss his best _guy_ friend; he had too much pride to not do what he said he would. "I will... erm.. KISS YOU! Just watch!"

'I have no clue what I'm doing. Maybe I should just do it like in the movies.. Yeah!' Sora thought to himself.

The young brunette placed his hand on his silver-haired friend's cheek and leaned in hesitantly to make their lips meet.

After their lips made contact, Sora's method was to open and close his mouth fluidly and sexually while sucking too. I guess.. As it would appear to look by just watching a movie. They were involved in a very soft innocent kiss. This too was Riku's first kiss, but his instinct told him how to make the kiss more _interesting_.

Riku inserted his tongue asking for admittance. His request was accepted and in his tongue roamed the younger boy's mouth. Sora then realized what he had to do. The younger boy wrestled with his friend's tongue for dominance.

Riku's tongue caressed Sora's tongue. Sora's tongue caressed Riku's tongue. Sora place his right hand behind Riku's head and his left hand on Riku's hip. He pulled him in closer. Riku was surprised that Sora made such a bold move.

He did not want to be out bested by Sora. Riku place one hand on Sora's head and one on his neck, also pulling him closer. They were so close that they could not balance anymore. The two of them landed on Sora's bed. Sora put his leg over Riku as if he was hugging a pillow. Both started to softly moan. They were locked in a kiss of bliss that felt like eternity.

Still having his hand on Sora's neck, Riku's hands caressed their way to Sora's lower back-side. His hand were half way there. He stop for he felt that Sora had stop kissing. The silver-haired boy pull away from his friend. He saw that Sora was sleeping and widened his eyes.

"Sora.." he said pushing him. "Huh?" Sora yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep... While kissing. Is there nothing you can't do?" Riku chuckled.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry Riku. I was just so comfortable in your..." Sora blushed, "Never mind. Let's just pretend that this kiss never happened."

Riku grinned. He knew what Sora was going to say.

"Yeah Okay. So.. Do you want to x-x-x now?" Riku inquired.

"Don't press your luck.." Sora replied.

Riku nervously laughed.


	3. Assistance

A/n:

So hello there people. Well, I have been requested by someone to alter this fan fiction into a lemon. I'm not really sure if I should. **NOW I NEED YOUR HELP.** Please tell me what you think: "Yes you should..." or "No you shouldn't.." Please leave a reason, because who knows. Maybe only one person will vote either yes or no, but they might have a really good reason and I'll go with that one. Well, technically you don't need to add one, but it would be nice to read a reason why or why not. Anyways, yeah.. so tell me what you think and I'll get to the posting-ness!

Thank you for your time,

Viet-Lynne. That Asian who hates geometry.


	4. Confusion

**Note: **Sorry that this story is not a lemon. I just don't have enough "imagination" to actually write one. Dude, I struggled with writing a simple kiss scene. 'Nuff said. Hah! Well, enjoy: D

----------

Afterwards, the two boys acted as if the kiss had never happened.

"Hey, how about we get some sea salt ice cream and forget that this ever happened." Riku suggested.

"Okay! I love ice cream!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora jumped off of his bed and walked his Riku out of his room.

"Hey did you know that 'ice-cream is 'ca rem' in Vietnamese?" Sora asked.

"No, I didn't. Geez, it's true what they say." Riku chuckled.

"What?"

"You really do learn a new thing everyday." The two boys laughed and continued to walk to the ice cream store.

"Axel?! What are you doing here?!" Sora surprisingly asked.

"I'm here to buy some sea salt ice cream, duh!" Axel replied, "What do you think I'm doing? Posing for Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"Actually, I think that you'd be a better Hollister model." Riku stated.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, You would look better in a sepia tone."

"That's... very... true...!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought you died Axel." Sora questioned.

"Oh, ha ha. No. N-O No. Got it memorized?" Axel chuckled, "That's just an illusion Square Enix wanted to you believe." he finished and tapped Sora's nose.

"Yeah. Duh Sora." Riku said hitting Sora on the head, "Don't you ever pay attention to the board meetings?"

"No, I think he was too busy putting gel in his hair." Axel mentioned.

"I know! Seriously! Why does he put so much gel in his hair."

"Ha ha. Totally!" (They talk weird.)

"I'm right here you know!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku and Axel just stared at Sora and blinked.

"Hey Sora. Do you think that we should tell Axel what we found online." Riku nudged at Sora.

"I thought we were going to forget about it!" Sora whined.

"I know, but he _does_ have the right to know."

"Know what?" Axel interrupted.

"Online these fan girls are drawing gay pictures of Sora and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, that reminds me. I found pictures of Roxas and me doing 'it' as well."

"Well, you do imply that you are gay."

"WHAT?!"

"You do. Um, hey author! Can we have flashback to the moments were Axel implies that he's gay." Sora shouted to the bush.

"Ah!" I screamed, "How did you know that I was here?!"

"Aren't we supposed to know."

"Um... I love you Sora!"

Sora blinked, "Riiight.. Can we have our flashback."

"Okay Sora!" I said and came a flashback.

-Flashback-

"You get on their bad side and they'll destory you!" Axel bawled.

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true..." Axel sighed, "I would..."

------------------

"He made me feel like I actually had a heart.."

-End Flashback-

"Ha! You see!" Sora boasted, "Hey where did the author go?"

"I think she found a new hiding place during the flash back." Riku said.

"Oh... kay!"

(Okay, I'm getting lazy with this he said, they said, thing.)

"So anyways that was scripted. Duh Sora. Don't you ever read your script." -Axel

"There was a script involved." -Sora

"I believe so." -Axel

"Don't you remember reading a script for Kingdom Hearts One, Final Mix, Chain of Memory, and Kingdom Hearts Two?" - Riku

"No..." -Sora

Axel and Riku stared at Sora shocked.

"What?" -Sora

"You mean to say that you said all the correct lines without even knowing that what everyone else said was scripted?" -Riku

"I guess.." Sora grinned and scratched his head.

"Well, in a sense, Riku. You too imply, in a scripted way, that you are gay." Axel said.

"How so?" -Riku

"Ha! Behold. My super cool iPod nano. They new completely remastered version!" -Axel

"Sweet. You got the for Christmas didn't you?" -Sora

"Yeah... How did you know?" -Axel

"Geez. Everyone got one for Christmas!" -Riku

"Yeah.. Well, I got the (Product) Red version, and it's engraved! It's for a good cause." -Axel

"What does it say?" -Sora

"Uh.. None of your business" -Axel

"It probably says 'I love Roxas less than three, three, three." -Riku

Sora and Riku laughed with disbelief.

"It's a lie!" Axel blushed.

-Cold/Awkward wind blows by-

"Dude..." -Sora and Riku

"So yeah... A bunch of spoiled high school/middle school girls that run on their parents' credit cards probably have it too." -Riku

"... Shut up! Do you want to see the proof or not?" -Axel

"Eh. Sure." Sora shrugged.

"Crap.. I ran out of batteries." -Axel

"How sad." -Sora

"Now I can't show you the videos." -Axel

"Dude.. Those don't even play videos." -Riku

"Oh yeah..." Axel said, "Well, the main reason why it's out of batteries is because Vexen has been hogging the computer by going on My Space and crap. He has like 1665881 friends."

"That's unreal! Wait My Space? Do you have one?" -Sora

"Well, actually yeah. I do." -Axel

"Oh.. that's cool. Why haven't you friended me?" -Sora

"I didn't know that you had one. I'm Riku's friend though." -Axel

"I see... So am I." -Sora

"Mkay, when you go home friend me." -Axel

"Okay, did you put the private thing on because I don't know your last name... Do you even have a last name." -Sora

"Yeah, actually it's--" -Axel

"Sora. Your ice cream's melting." -Riku

"AH! No!" Sora bawled licking to save his poor ice cream. He slurped.

"Hey Riku, do you remember if I turned my computer off?" -Sora

"Um.. I don't think so." -Riku

"O... M... G... , no!!" Sora bellowed to the heavens.

Axel and Riku looked to the sky.

"Who are you screaming at..?" They asked Sora.


	5. Endings?

"Hey Sora, want to go hang out..?" Kairi paused as she walked more into Sora's house. She saw a light peering through Sora's door.

"There you are Sora!" She cheered, but Sora wasn't there.

"Hrm. That silly boy left his computer on." Sora's screen saver was on. Kairi walked up to his computer and moved the mouse.

She gasped, "Hrm? What this?"

------------------

"What's the big deal?" Riku pondered.

"What if someone sees what is on my computer?" Sora bawled.

"Like it matters." -Riku

"Well.." -Sora

"Y'know, There's other pairs out there." Axel pointed out.

"Hrm?" Both Sora and Riku puzzled.

"Like Demyx and me. Etceteras, etceteras. You do the math." -Axel

"That's right! You know what the worst pairing is..?" Sora asked.

"No?" Riku pondered.

"Roxas and Me." Sora said with a shocked expression.

The other two boys were shocked too.

"Dude, that's just wrong." -Axel and Riku

"Tell me about it. We're like the same people." -Sora

"How is the even possible?" -Riku

"The power of the pen(cil)!" Axel replied.

"I see..." Sora nodded.

"Well, we should get doing now. Nice seeing you Axel." -Riku

"Like wise!" -Axel

Sora and Riku left and Axel went in the store to get his sea salt ice cream. Not to go pose for Abercrombie.. Or Hollister. Which ever, but if you think about it. Being in a sepia tone would really bring out his hair... ANYWAYS!

The two boys walk into Sora's room laughing.

"Oh hey Kairi." Sora greeted, "What's---" he blinked, "What are you looking at Kairi?!"

"Ah! Sora, Riku! I can explain!" she shouted.

"Omoidaseba haruka haruka

Mirai wa. ." -Utada Hikaru

**My P.O.V.:**

Tune in next time as Sora, Riku, and _some other character that I don't care as much about, _answer your **RANDOM QUESTIONS!** Of course there will not be a next time if no one asks any questions.. Hrm. Well, if you do want a random question to be answered then asked it in a review please:)

Heck, you can even ask me a question. (Not that you really want to know about me.) Won't that be fun!

**(A N D **another chapter to this story.

I had another chapter planned... but I forgot what it was going to be. So I'll leave this as complete and update when I remember.

Sincerely,

The girl hiding in the bush.

P.S. Yes you may add yaoi questions. Good day.

Author's note:

Well, actually the P.O.V. was the note. I guess my work here is done!

**credits:**

Square Enix, Disney, Squaresoft, and Tetsuya Nomura: For creating the game "Kingdom Hearts" and its characters.

Boredom: If I was not bored I would not have thought about this. :)

You: For For being a website where I can post stories.. and where you can find the stories; I'm sorry, fan fictions that other aspiring authors and I have written and posted.

Kairyuu-san: (Almost forgot about this moment in time.) She was trying to think with me about how to describe the kissing scene. That's hard stuff man..


End file.
